Devils of the Sea
by Wrench Rogers
Summary: The six seas hold devils that hid inside the flesh of swirly fruits. Individuals that consume these hidden devils to gain untold power at the steep cost of being hated by the sea itself. It considered bad luck to hold a crew full of these cursed souls. Despite that, there exists a fable crew that sails the sea housing those demand to the sea. They are the real devils of the seas.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping off the green wooden planks of the Leviathan, the potent smell of gunpowder, blood, and charred flesh was my third experience at Marineford. The second was the eerie silence that washed over the crowd of both marine and pirates alike, and my first experience, the one that would be seared to my brain till I died, was the sight of disbelief and horror on the pirates along with the joy and Triumph on the faces of the marines. Narrowing my eyes, I Study the wasteland of pristane uniforms mixed with rugged and torn outfits both on motionless red stain body.

Grabbing two keys from my pockets, I inserted them into keyholes of the sea green bracelets I wore, specially made seastone bracelets. Continuing my stride, the indestructible stones fell along with my body being torn from the lurking predator in a billowing storm inside.

Peering into the distance I could make out the dead body of the strongest man in the world, Edward Newgate, better knows as Whitebeard. Next, to the corpse stood Marshall D. Teach, rather know as Blackbeard.

I continue my pace Never once slowing down even as marines attacked me; they each fell either holding their throats gasping for air or with fresh wounds branding their faces. Glancing over to my shoulder to one of my many animal companions.

"Sun, can you...," I paused pondering the most appropriate word. "Draw everyone's attention."

The golden-furred langar nodded its head vigorously before cupping its hands over its mouth. After a couple of seconds, he opened his hands to let loose a cacophony of howling primates. Giving a small smile to the monkey, I started out to the now silenced crowd.

"Thank you all for taking a moment to listen to me in this very tragic event. Many of you must be wondering who I am and what my business is here?"

I Placed a hand over my heart the other stretching out to my audience. "Since I'm clearly no marine and I have no alliance with White Mustache."

I surveyed the murmuring crowd, all of them wearing expressions of confusion and bafflement with the occasion rage. I slowed my wondering gaze till it lands on the crooked, missing teeth of a future Yonko.

"I am Lee Kain scientist to the Sea Devil Pirates, and for why I am here," Never taking my eye off him I point to the Second man since the void century to eaten two devil fruits and live.

"I'm simply here to help that man lose a couple more teeth for his shit-eating grin. "

I never like going to the beach. It wasn't that I disliked the ocean, on the contrary, I loved being in the water. It was those loud people playing volleyball that had one too many beers, or sand that would get into the most impossible places making you uncomfortable in your clothes. But no the main reason I hated going to the beach was the sun. Not the harsh light, or the sunburn it would cause, but the unbearable heat it would lay down on my body.

So waking up to water splashing into my nose to only find that I was laying on white sand with a body of blue water in front of me, did not put me in a good mood. I cloud feel the sweat sticking to my clothes from laying out in the sun along with the sand in the most annoying places.

Standing up, the first thing I noticed was that my entire body felt like it was tossed into a bag with plastic balls, and someone shook it. Every part of me felt sore and in pain. Rubbing my elbow to see if it would ease the pain, I started into the sea, "Where the hell am I?"

That was the second thing I noticed. When I went to bed last night It was in my apartment room in Amarillo, Texas. Which was quite far from any beaches. So being here was quite complexing, since it was at least an eight-hour drive to get me here. I would get it if it were my friends pulling a prank on me, but only if I lived near a beach.

The third and final thing I noticed was that I could feel a weight in my pants pocket. I pulled out a note and my phone. Putting my phone back, I open the note to see if it was a clue to how I got here.

"So if you're reading this. Congrats you didn't die! I left this note to say good luck." from D

I was going to murder this man once I find him. Don't know who he is or how I'll do it, but I do know that the cops will not find the body.

Ripping the paper to shreds and discard the new-formed confetti. I grab my phone to see if It would show me where I was in the world. Taking a good look at my phone, I realized that it wasn't mine, and there was no power button. Pursuing my lips and knitting my eyebrow I turned the devices over in my hands, "What is this thing?" on the back, there were three letters each in a font that made them seem to swirl, and they were all linked together. DFE.

Wonder what that stood for? Regardless of it, I pocketing away the device, I stared out into the ocean. Swiping my gaze to either side of the beach, I saw nothing but endless waves of blue water lapping at white sand. Turning around, I took my first look at the tower of trees beyond me.

The trees span into the sky, and the base of the tree had flora sprouting around them obscuring the ground. Trying to peer into the depths of green showed little as the numerous tree blocked what lay farther in.

I had a couple options to choose from. One: stay here and try to build a signal of some sort, two: venture into the jungle to look for food, or three: curl up and pray to the divine.

So tossing three out the window, I was left with option one or two, either one was going to require me to find a place to sleep. The likely hood that a plane or ship basing by seeming low to me, so I went with option two.

Grabbing a rock, I made my way into the towering tree.

Many hours pass by as I traveled the wood. Insects swarm me as I walked, and the uneven ground made it difficult to traverse quickly. With the rock, I grab I would mark trees as I pass by them, didn't want to get lost now would I? I did find it strange that besides the buzzing of the bugs, I didn't hear any other animal. I understand not seeing any, but I should at least hear the sounds of monkeys howling or something.

Continue my walk forward, I stumbled out of the trees into a small clearing. On one side, there was a small stream that had a broader base in the center of it before narrowing back out into the woods. The other side was a hill that had a cave built into it.

I never was one for camping, but I did know that one of the most essential resources for being stuck in wild was water and shelter, and this clearing had both. Making my way to the stream, I dropped to my knees and cupped my hands together and started drink from the steam.

Once I had my fill, I trekked over to the cave. Peering in I could see that the inside was surprising well-lit thanks to the naturally formed skylight in its roof. Stepping in, I ran my hand over the wall as I made my way in. The cave looked like any other cave dark, dusty and damp. It was quiet in the cave with the only sound being my steps, dripping water, and some whimpering

"Wait, whimpering?"

Quickly making my way to the sound, I found a small tiger curled up into itself. Carefully getting on my hands and knees, I started crawling over to the crying cat. Upon getting closer, I could make out a small dark pool near its left paw. Reaching out to grab the bleeding leg, the tiger swipe and hissed at me.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, I'm here to help. Can I see your paw, please.?" I said in a soft tone and smiling. I wasn't expecting the tiger to understand me, but to my astonishment, it handed it paw toward me.

Gently taking the paw, I run my hand over its surface before finding a piece of wood lodge in the bottom. Ripping the bottom of my shirt in a long stripe, I looked at the cat, "Follow me we are going to the stream outside."

Helping the cat up and grabbing the makeshift bandage we made our way over to the stream. I was no doctor, but I did know that I would need to wash the wound before bandaging it. Once near the water, I place the injured paw over the running water

"Brace yourself this is going to hurt for a second."

I swore the cat nodded at me. Grabbing the splinter with my thumb and index, I pulled on it. It slid right out, once out I put the paw under the water. Rubbing any dry blood away and any small splinter the remained. Pulling it out, I grab the striped piece of the shirt I ripped. Proceeding to wrap and tie it over the wound. Once I made sure that it was tight and secured I back away from the tiger.

They gently placed the bandaged paw on the ground. It winced at first before It tried again. The orange and black cat took a couple step forward before dashing into a run.

I smiled at the scene. Not many people would approach a tiger. The only reason I did was that I had a part-time job at a zoo as an animal keeper. So being near dangerous animal was something I was numb too.

As the tiger ran in the clearing, I noticed it change direction and was heading straight towards me. Now even as an animal keeper, this never happened. Panicking I Put my hands in front of my face and brace for impact. I heard the sound of a high speed moving tiger hitting a living thing but never felt the force. Opening my eyes, I turned around to see a seven-foot tiger with its claws up in the air, ready to slash. Along with the smaller tiger, I help hang off said claw prepared to slice me in two. Dropping to my ass, I stared at the two tigers who in turn were staring each other down.

After what felt like minutes the bigger tiger set down the tiny one and made it way over to the cave.

Gulping, I put a hand over my heart. Taking deep breaths, I Promise my self I was quitting my job and going back to work at my dad mechanic shop. Catching an orange blob in my peripheral vision. The smaller tiger was sitting down looking at me with a questioning gaze.

Having a chance to actually looking at them, I noticed that even sitting they stood at four feet tall. Which was the average height of a full grown tiger but this tiger had the wide eyes and the small nose of a newborn. The stripe on their body even made it look like there was a large scar running over their left green eye.

"You are not a normal tiger, and that other one looked like it took steroids with every meal," Standing up and brushing the dirt off my brown cargo pants, I shoot the tiger a snapping finger gun. "I was glad to be of assistance, but I will be taking my leave now.

While it sucked, I was going to lose an excellent location to make camping. Living with tigers wasn't something I plan on doing. Before I could make it to the edge of the clearing, I felt an enormous weight settle on my back. Turning to look at what jumped on me, I was staring into the large green eyes and snout of a bat.

Throwing the bat off of me, I jumped away. Looking around the clearing, the tiger was nowhere to be seen. The bat was slowing crawling its way to me. Slowly the brown leathery wings turn into black and orange stripes legs. The snout grew longer, and the pointy ears shrink back down to round ones. The crawling turned into a walk, and the tiger was back.

I have no fucking clue what I am witnessing right now.

Has the only thought running through my head. The tiger pounced on me, forcing me to the ground. Quickly hopping off as soon as my back touched the ground. They bite into the back of my shirt and proceed to drag me back to the cave.

Once the tiger had me deep into stony carven, It let me go. Me, on the other hand, was having a panic attack.

OF FUCK. SHITSHITSHIT. ABOUT TO GET EATEN BY TRANSFORMING BAT TIGER THINGS. FUCK ME.

Standing so fast that the room turned sideways iI scanned the room for a hasty exit. I didn't find one; what I did find was a dead deer carcass in front of me. Along with the big tiger chowing right into it. Now I didn't have a weak stomach, thanks to the many times I have seen my own bones from falling out of trees or get my arm twisted out of place form the school bully. Seeing the inside of the living body didn't bother me, but watching the cat on steroids savage tear through bones and flesh made me empty my stomach of all the water I just drank.

Wiping away the stomach acid, I started back to the carnage feast. Both tigers were pushing the remaining bit of deer towards me. I gave them a weak smile and point at myself, "For me?"

The small one nodded it head while the big one stared at a far wall.

"While I appreciate the offer, I can't consume raw meat."

The big tiger head seems to shake in what looked like laughter at the small cat shocked look on its face. Once the big one-stop laughing, it pushed a little bundle of dry sticks. It quickly started laughing once again at what I assumed was my shocked expression. Looking at the sticks and it The only sounds coming out of my mouth was. "huh...wha...how...huh..." pointing at the sticks, "Fire." then it, "How?". The jungle cat raised its shoulder in a shrug and walk away.

Grabbing the bundle and setting next to the My uncooked dinner, I started to work on making a fire. Keyword started.

Many minutes with many fails, I made mankind first technology advancement, flames.

Cooking the food, I watched the two the cats play with one another. It was amusing to see the small one pounce with all their might. Only for the giant one to causal block it and swipe their paw with little effort, just enough to send the little one fly back to their starting position. It reminds me of a child and parent playing together.

Smiling at the scene before, I turn back to my fire grinning even wider at the flickering flames. Watching the shifting orange and red had always had a calming effect on me. Never really sure why that was, but the dancing, lashing, twirling wisp of flaring heat enchant me. The small inferno clear the worry in my mind.

Slowing turning the deer meat, I ponder on my situation of survival. I knew very little about how to survive out in the wild. The close I have coming to camping was a sleepover in a friend's backyard. I had a grasp of the essential, water, shelter, some form of rescue signal. Beyond that nothing besides some educated guess.

Turning back to the overgrown house cats. I watch as the tiny tiger changed from pouncing straight on to running to the side and jumping. It wasn't a terrible idea if it wasn't for the fact that the mama tiger would just whip the cub with her tail.

Pretty sure that not how tails work on tigers, but then again tigers weren't supposed to be the size of a pick-up truck.

Cutting the meat open it was still to pink for my taste so back to the fire it went. Watching the meat cook made me realize something. The Tigers gave me this meat, meaning that they accept me here, and being here meant that I had a safe source of food and water along with protection form the wildlife. After all, I neither meet nor heard any other animals on the way here. They probably drive them off on their own.

Taking the meat out and checking it. It was at a beautiful medium rare. Taking a bite out of it, I look back up to see that the child tiger pounce straight forward. Mama tiger went to swipe to throw their child back, but the paws meet air.

The small tiger transformed into a bat, flapping their wings to gain more air. Upon clearing counter-attack, then reshape into a tiger landing on the bigger cat's back. They were beaming with happiness while mama looked to be torn between confusion and pride.

"Good Job!" I tossed some of my cooked meat at the victories tiger. They in turned jumped off the orange and black living platform, catching the food middle jump.

I smiled at the small cat eat in victory while the mama cat looked proudly at their cub.

Yeah, I think I can kick it with some overgrown house cats till I'm rescued.

Scratch that living with two overgrown cats blew massive balls.

I woked to having Bast, previously know as little tiger, Jumping on to my chest. Sitting up so fast the force knock the feline off of me. Glaring at the cat, I reached towards rock I grab from my first day here and scratch the two-hundredths lines into the wall next to me. I have been on this island for almost seven months.

Rising from bedroll of leaves I made in my first week of being here, I start moving through some warm-up stretches. Working my way through my morning routine, I could see Sekhmet, once known as mama tiger, Enter my section of our cave. She nodded her head back towards the entrance of the cave, then walk out.

Nodding my head, I threw on my black cargo pants, well shorts now, along with a wine red cardigan, and an indigo beanie. Weird clothes for being in a jungle, but it was the only outfit I had. I just wish I had better shoes then pair I had arrived here. They fell apart within the first month and along with the shirt that ripped during the fifth.

Nearing the exit of my stony home, Sekhmet was drawing something into the dirt. Nearing closer to the shifted soil revealed ten lines.

"Ten minutes, damn. You just love lowering the time, don't you?"

The tiger gave me a Cheshire cat grin and push me out. The second I regain my footing from the shove I dash into the sea of trees. Running, jumping, rolling through the brown and green foilage steady become second nature to me over my time here.

This was the just a small part of the hell I endure, along with the afternoon hunting and the nightly sparring. Living with the two overgrown tigers meant that I had to adapt to their lifestyle. That meant going through a run through the jungle to the beach that I could only guess was a ten-mile run.

For the jungle cats, it was merely a warm-up, for me, it was muscle shredding work.

I got a head start at least.

Leaping over a fallen tree, the ground below me turn black before an orange blur appeared in front of me. Bast disappears into the forest as soon as she appeared. No surprise there, but the fact that I could barely catch the smell of salt in the air meant as was close. I was becoming faster and stronger. The fact that my feet felt no pain disabled the fact I ran through uneven ground barefooted and that I almost left my body weight, prove it.

Nearing the border between sand and dirt, I jumped, grabbing a branch swing my self up to another one on the next tree. Continuing the motions, moving away from the ground till I was three feet away from it. Stopping at the edge, I swept the ground with my eyes searching for my furry friend. I spot her a little to the left of me peering into the forest, waiting for me to appear.

My lips turn slightly up as I jumped from my perch. I landed on the tiger's back, grabbing her neck, dragging her towards the ground. We rolled on the ground each of us trying to stay on top. The sound of growling reach our ears; we disentangle from each other. Bast went to go lounge in her spot, A small dip in the ground under some trees. As I walked over to an apple tree picking one of its red fruit, Before joining her.

I threw the apple into the air as I watch the waves. The calm blue slowly changed as the sight of a brown object appear from the island left. As it crawled into view, I noticed that it was a ship, one with three sails and a black flag above it.

"That weird aren't ships power by propeller now or something?" I mused to my self.

For why I wasn't trying to get its attention was simple, Frist it was too far to notice my arms waving, and second I didn't have any SOS signal of any type made.

I watched the ship as a cloud of mist shroud it. Wonder where all that mist came from.

BOOM

I didn't have to wonder long as the side of the ship disappeared in a heaping fire.

"HOLY FUCK!"

I turned my head to see a White and Blue ship appear from the same way as the now sinking ship. It started turning around once its entire frame was visible.

"Well glad I wasn't on that ship." Scratching Bast ear as I grab the apple I drop earlier from the explosion, I took a bite out off it, an action that changed my whole life.

Now how did taking a bite out of this apple change my life? Three things actually. First, my taste buds were put on trial for not killing them self the second the fruit touch them. It tasted like someone grabs spoiled milk poured into a bowl of sweaty gym socks, but before that, those socks were put in a blender with mold and rotten egg. The second thing was I realized I could never swim again and last but not least.

I dropped the once red now blue swirled cover apple back on the beach looking back out to the sea before I commented out loud "I'm in fucking One Piece."

Here it is the first chapter of the rewrite that is defiantly on time like I promised.

Yeap, Just like I promised.

.

.

.

Yeah sorry, I'm extremely lazy trying to get better.

Hope you enjoy, Tell what you think and any criticism is welcome. Well constructed is.

-Wrench Rogers Signing off-

Also changed names.


	2. Chapter 2

The beach was peaceful and quiet as ever. The crystal blue waves gently lapped at the dark grey sand. Smoldering remains of a sinking pirate ship in the distance. The trees branches dancing in the cool breeze.

"HOW IN THE NINE FUCKING HELLS DID I END UP IN ONE PIECE?"

I threw up my hands into the air, trying to throw my anger away with the motion as I to pace back and forth.

"No, please explain to me how this possible."

I turn to Bast, who now was stretched her legs out, spreading my open arms to her, "Like did I jump two dimensions to the fucking left, when this world, nor my world has the technology to jump space yet,"

I stop my pacing, putting my hand to my scuffle short beard, stroking it in thought, "Well, this world might be able to thanks to either Vegapunk or a devil fruits."

My thoughtful expression descended into fury at the mention of the accursed fruits, "That right and now I can't fucking swim anymore," turning a point a finger to the sky. "I swear to whatever divine being made this world that I will kick its ass to the ninth layer if you gave me a shit fruit."

I spent the next five minutes repeating the same phrases, question my own existence, and promising the murder of a god.

Stopping my pacing, I stared out to the sea reminiscing the first time I woke on this beach. There was that note from someone named D. My furrowed face widened into a grin. If I was in One Piece and someone left me a note with the only name being the letter D on it. The note leads high probability of that person having the will of D. Because I was willing to bet both of my kidneys that only someone with the will of D and space-based devil fruit could pull this off.

I knew what I had to do. I was going to find this Basterd D person beat him within an inch of his life then make him take me back to my world. Turning around to make my run back through the forest, I craked the knuckles in my hands, noticing exactly how much of the air was leaving the joint.

Stepping into the jungle that I called home It wouldn't be till later that I realized that the beach was cover in a thin layer mist when I was ranting.

Returning back to the cave. I rushed into my room, grabbing the rock from the first day here, and head to a flat space of the wall. Scratching lines into the stone, forming a plan. Five minutes later of primitive chalk writing, I had my master plan.

1\. Get off island

2\. Find another island

3\. Ask questions about bastard D

4\. Repeat step 1 through 3 till found

5\. them at death door

6\. Go home

Admittedly not the best plan, but it is flexible, and each step has more steps to it. Starting at step 1 had many for me. I could build a raft, make an S.O.S signal of the sorts to hitch a ride on a or search the island of a town of some sort.

_Maybe joining the marines._

_Nah, being a pirate would make finding him more accessible and more fun._

Well, I should have done the latter two when I first got here. Getting adopted by tigers seems to have affected my brain. Regardless I could do it now seeing as how I can't build a raft and even if I could it would be a death trap.

Actually, I should figure out what my devil fruit ability is before anything else. Heading back to my section of the cave and sitting crisscrossed on my bed, I began meditating.

I wasn't one for spiritual enlightenment, but there wasn't much to do on this island beside hunt and go for a run. My eyes and controlling my breath, I search my body to see if anything was off.

I reason that a change appeared in my body like a zoans, or maybe a paramecias like Luffy's. Hell if I was lucky perhaps even a logia.

I spent thirty minutes later and nothing. I was about to stand up when I felt it. Well, not my new power but my entire body. I could fell each strand of hair sticking out of my scalp, the blood pumping through my veins, even the acid dissolving the lining in my stomachs. Snapping my eyes open, I stared down at my hands, turning them over examing them as I felt new skin being made, pushing the dead ones to the surface.

I shudder at this hyper-awareness of my body, it was the coolest and most disturbing sensation I have ever felt.

"Okay, then I think I can safely knock off paramecia. I don't see any of them need to feel this besides maybe baby 5 and Mr. 1."

Getting up, I dusted the dirt off my pants and made my way out of the cave.

"Oh, and I the Bellamy and Apoo too."

_Turning into weapons, springs, instruments, and blades would benefit from hyper-awareness._

Nearing the entrance, I patted Bast head as she stared out into the clearing. Turning to lookout as well, I saw Sekhamt circling a giant crab. I recognized the crab from its red shell, and the five long scratch on its left side of the back. It was Karkinos, he comes by once week challenging one of us to a fight. Apparently, Sekhamt and Bast were top of the food chain here since he wasn't the only animal to try to fight her. Sekhamt would usually take them on, with Bast and me ever now again.

When it came to Karkinos, Sekhamt always takes him on. He's the only animal that can stand on equal grounds with the mama tiger. I wonder if with a devil fruit where do I stand now. Time to find out

Grabbing the crudely made spear, I left near the cave mouth a straight stick, a sharp rock, and weaved together with some long grass; I rush out the cave. Nearing the crab, I raised my arm back launching the spear at the aquatic arachnid.

It bounced off the crimson shell, but I never expected to pierce it. It was to serve as to draw it attention to me. Jumping to grab falling the spear and to grapple on the rough exoskeleton. Once up, Crounching I stated into my foster mother eye's, my lips turning up, "Go rest, this hunt mine today."

She glared at me before stalking over to her child, clearly anger at being told to back down.

Jumping off Karkinos' back, rolling, then take a couple step forward, before turning to my prey.

"Okay, so listen here. This day has been the second worse day of my life. So first we are going to fight, second I'm going to kick your ass," throwing my spear into the air, the light bending in different directions from the spearhead causing it to look like a spinning disc. It fell into my waiting hand, grasping it, pulling it back, so the tip facing behind me, Crounching till my empty hand touched the soft soil.

I tilted my head up to look into my prey eyes. In its enormous eye, I could see the refection of me. My body tense ready to pounce, the frustration, the rage I felt mirrored in my electric blue eyes, was nothing compared to the primal, savage smile I wore. To think that living with tigers for eight months changed the goofy grin I once wore.

"and third, you better make it a good fucking challenge."

The six-foot crab snaps its oversized claws, before charging at me. Upon nearing me, I leap once more into it back. It continues on its path straight into a tree.

The vibration from the force made me lose my footing. Rasing my spear to drive into the back. I held on to the Weapon as Kariknos tried to shake me off.

Still holding the spear, I picked myself up and ran across the shell. The spear tearing a path in the crab armor. Near the edge, leaping off to be met with a backclawed swing. My back crashed into one of the trees. The force sent my head spinning, along with the feeling of a hot Liuqud run over of my eyes.

_Blood, fuck._

Opening my eyes showed half the world red and the whole picture blurry.

A red blur in the clear side was heading my way as it near I rolled away just as I felt the ground dented from the weight of the crab's claw.

_Wait, felt the ground, no I felt the air being filled in the crater, but how? _

I rolled away as the air above me split. Staring at my previous location, showed a blur of brown, green, and red along with the crater looking flat but I know that spot was indented. How could I till there was crater if my depth perception was fucked and my left eye closed to keep the blood out.

I watch the red blur that was my prey as I focused on this new sixth sense. I could fell the air, no, not the air itself but was touching the air. The ground, the tree, Krakinos, even Sekamat, and Bast near the cave.

My vision was starting to make solid outlines when the overgrown water spider charged me. It brought it's its claws out in a wide arc looking ready to give me a bear hug, well a crab hug.

Dashing forward once more, my hand near the head of my spear. As it swipes it two claws at me, I lean my body back to slide under, jabbing my spear into its belly.

Standing up, turning back to watch my prey, I ran a hand through my hair. At some point, my beanie fell off, causing hair to fall into my face. As my hand near the nape of my head, I felt my skin instead of wet hair. Weird my hair fell well past my shoulder, and none of my prey attacks came close to my head.

My eyes never leaving the crab as it tried to pull out my spear, I grabbed some locks of my hair and pulled it in front of me. My eyes widen as I saw my hair shift from to strand of dark brown into wisps of whiteish blue. I ran the finger down the strands I was holding own for it to fall to my face and pass through the smoke.

_No, not smoke, mist. My hair was turning into mist._

Looking away from the crab to our battleground to find that the entire clearing was cover in a thin layer of mist. I ate the Mist Mist Fruit, I was a mist human, I ate a logia fruit.

My smile widened to inhuman levels, Luffy's levels. I was impervious to all damage, I could not be touch.

My eye darted pack to my prey as I felt him charged through the mist. He launched my spear at me. Catching it out of the air, spinning to use the momentum to stab my spear into the ground, leaning on it as Karkinos reared his claw back for a swing. The smile never left my face as the appendage passed through where my fleshy torso once was. It did however vanished as I watched my spear get snapped in half.

It took me three weeks to make that.

"Alright then," I proceed to crack my knuckles. "I'm going to pulverize your ass." As I start to walk to the overgrown water spider, there was a bang followed by spark appearing on Karkinos body. Both of us turned to where the sound originated from. Revealing man wearing a white and blue uniform near the edge of the clearing

Another human. The first one I have seen since I been on this island, and was to be a fucking marine. Please to whatever deity that rule this world let him be chill, and not be absolute justice.

Waved over to Karknois to tell him to run along. It was clear that our match was over. He quickly ran back into the jungle. While I made my way to the marine.

"Yo, what up? What brings you to this side of the jungle?" Nearing the marine noticed one, a steady drop in temperature. Two that he had blue eyes and white hair that turned blue near the end, he seemed to be well built. His face appears to be a blank slate I couldn't tell any emotions and his eyes made looking he has glaring. Three, He did wear the marine uniform, but it seems to be altered to allow the coat to be one of those heavy fur coats.

He pointed to the cave, "Are those tigers dangerous?"

I shook my head, "To me, no. In general, yes." He nodded his head and extended his hand out. Shaking it, he spoke. "Names Jasper Aster Seamen First Class of the 22 branches."

"Lee Kain hunter of these jungles."

I turn around and motion for Jasper to follow, then rubbing my arm when a small cold wind blew by. "Hey, Sekhmet do we have some meat leftover from last night hunt. We have a guest" She nodded her head before heading into the cave. Bast got up, stretch, and walked over to me. I petted her and turned back to Jasper, "So you never did answer my first question. What brings you here? Not that I'm complaining you're the first human I have seen in sevenish months."

We enter my stone home as Sekhmet was dragging the carcass of a panther. I start on making a fire when Jasper spoked, "My captain was having me explore the jungle."

I raised an eyebrow as the spark gut the dead leaves alight. "By yourself?"

He took a sit on the opposite side of the fire and nodded, "Yeah the branch building here is new, but they're a couple of villages on the opposite of the forest. I grew up in one of those villages. So my captain thought since I lived on this island before I join the marine, I could map this jungle the best." He pulled a knife out off his belt and cut a small piece of meat of the dead cat, and start roasting it over the fire.

Doing the same once I wash the blood off my face, we sat there watching our food cook. I stare at the fire I couldn't help but notice that I could see my breath, and the temperature still seems to be low even next to the fire.

"So where is the marine base or the villages?"

He took the meat out of the fire, cutting it open with a second knife he had. Sighing he put the meat back into the flames. Pointing behind with his right thumb, "About a day hike that way for the base," Moving his hand over his chest to point left. "And about a three-day hike for the villages that way."

I nodded my head. I would probably head to the marine base with him since I could catch a boat there. Rubbing my arms again as a cold wind past by. Why was it so cold? In the seven months, I have been here the lowest the texture has been warm on a rainy day, and I was next to a fire. I could feel the heat of the fire, but the cold seems to overpower it. Looking over to my guest, he didn't seem to be bothered by the cold with that fur jacket on him, and I couldn't even see his breath. Then again the freezing air didn't appear till he did.

_Wait. Fur coat, cold air, not bothered by it, appearing once he did. _

I slap my hand to my forehead, "I really need to get used to the fact I'm not in my world." I mumbled. Sliding my hand down my face, I looked at Jasper, who had an eyebrow raised. I Point at him, my eye narrowing, "You're a dick."

"Why that?"

I gestured around me, "I didn't know another than the fact it fucking freezing in here, and you are the one causing it."

He started laughing, full-on belly laugh. Once he got his breath, he looks up and smiles, "Sorry about that, I forgot I had it on." the air slowly returns to a reasonable temperature. "But in my defense, you're not wearing a shirt or shoes."

I shrug my shoulder, "Fair enough." Taking my food out of the fire, I bit into it relishing in the taste and juice that drip down.

"So based on the fact that you can lower the temperature around you. It would be safe to assume that you eat some type of cold-based fruit. Most likely paramecia since the only other two devil fruit similar to yours are logia and there no other cold-based elements in the world I know of. The next closest devil fruit to your's would be the Hot-Hot Fruit, but instead of increasing temperature, you decrease it, so your fruit is the," I speared my hands out before snapping my finger and pointing at him. " Cold-Cold fruit!"

I leaned forward on my seat, smiling at the wide eye marine. "I take it, I'm right?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, your right." he pointed his finger at me a smirk appearing on his face. "You must be a pretty smart guy, Lee."

I rubbed the back of my head and shrugged, " I mean, I guess? I just have a lot of devil fruit information store up."

_Spent a lot of my free time back home reading all the wiki pages to tell after all._

Jasper took a bite out of his food before shaking his head, "Tell you what, how about a bet? To prove that I'm right."

I leaned forward, spreading my arms out, "I'm all ears."

"Simply you're going to give me a suggestion on how to use my power something I have never thought of. The catch is I'm not revealing any information on my fruit power."

I raised my eyebrow at him. This wasn't going to be much of a challenge seeing as I could think of plenty of ideas the only problems is I have no clue what he already knows.

"Alright, but you said this is a bet. So what do I get if I win or what do you earn on my defeat?"

He pointed to the left of him, turning my head to look in the direction, I realized it was the wall with my plan on it. Turning back to him to see that he was smirking. "I make sure you can get off this island."

"And If I lose."

"I want you to join the marines."

Joining the marine while not my first choice of occupation would still increase my chance of getting me off the island. However, getting off this island and not join the marine is always the better option. At least it, not a lose-lose situation.

I reached out my hand to him, he grabs it, and with a one-firm shake, I said, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper was confused but amused this man he just met, Lee Kain. He never heard of anyone on the island, being taken in by the Durga tigers. They were considered the guardians of the forest. The people in his village never dreamed of approaching one unless by accident. So being trained by one is never even though of.

Not only that, but he arrived to see the tail-end of his fight with the crab. He was a capable fighter with the spear he had. It was clear to his navy trained eyes that he was self-taught but that not what quite his attention. It was the way he held Lee held himself, he looked to be a tiger in a human body. All his muscle tense ready to pounce, his eye analyzing the crab's movement, he looked like a predator hunting prey.

The real eye-catcher, though, had to be his intelligence. Jasper could tell that Lee has a new ability user from his fight and the fact the even after the battle ended, his hair still continues to produce mist. Yet even with his lack of control, he managed to successful changed his body to avoid the crab swipe at him. That was the reason he ended the fight with his pistol earlier because Jasper didn't want to see Lee lose control and take a fatal blow.

All that was impressive, but being able to tell what his devil fruit was just by the fact that it was colder than usual was impress feat within itself. He only had his Cold-Cold fruit for about a month now, so he didn't have the best control of the natural cold his body produce, but most just chalked it up to a shift in weather. Lee was able to gather that he had a devil fruit, only by the side effect of his fruit and that it shouldn't be cold near a blazing fire, might have been a fluke. But in Lee's ramble, he manages two other cold-based fruits along his fruit's opposite. So Jasper doubted it was just blind luck.

"I'm going to grab some stuff, say my goodbye's then we can make our way to the base, Alright," Lee said as he finished off his food.

Jasper raised his eyebrow at the retreating man, "But what of our bet?" Lee let out a small chuckled as he got up, "You never said I had to answer now only that you wouldn't willing tell me anything." He disappears around a corner where Jasper could hear him rustling around.

Jasper smiled as the giant tiger followed around the corned. A confusing, but amusing man indeed.

-Sea Devil's-

Gathering a stick, a rock, and some of the grass I had lying around. Starting to making a new spear when I heard the heavy steps approaching.

Turing a quick glance over my shoulder, I saw Sekhmet sit down behind me. "I imagine you heard the conversation," I said, turning back to wrapping the grass around the rock to hold it in the wedge in the stick I made. I heard a low growl, a yes.

Tightening the grass, I weaved it under itself a couple of times to tie it off. "And I'm going to guess your not happy about that?" I turned around to see her eyes glaring at me, another low growl, another yes.

Spinning the spear in my hands, giving a couple of quick trusts to test the fell. "Do you plan to stop me?" The feel of the spear was a little top-heavy, but it works for now. Sekhmet still glared at me, but her eyes soften a little. A deeper growl, a no.

I sat down, crisscrossed in front of her. "I want you to know that it not because I'm scared of you or Bast but because I need to go back to my home." my hands rest over her paw as I stared at her. "And it not I don't consider you or Bast my family. You were a far better mother than my real one," my mouth snarled at the thought of her, "But I do have to return to my let everyone know I'm not dead. They have no clue that I'm here." And how would they? I am in a different world even if they hired Sherlock Homes, they still wouldn't find me.

I took my hand off her paw and place it over my heart, a smile playing on my lips, "I glad that I met both of you when I washed up on this island. If it weren't for your protection, I would have died in my first week here. and your training help to make sure I would stay alive longer." Her eyes lighten a bit more and brighten with pride. It wasn't a lie, either the animals on this island were far stronger than the ones I know.

"But even with all that training, you can only teach me so much," I stood up Gathering my few possessions. "After all, I, not a tiger, but a human. You taught me to hunt, to track, and to hide, but I had to modify each to fit my body." I grab the strange phone, pocketing it, then reach for... nothing. Wait, this was my only other possession besides my clothes and my new spear. Wow, I really had nothing entering this world.

Turning back to mama tiger, I walked up to her and threw my arms around her neck. "But thank you, if it weren't for you and Bast, I would have gone crazy, probably would have started talking to that rock I found."

I guess that rock was one of my possession, might as well take it. It could be a good luck charm of sorts.

Letting go of Sekhmet neck, my ears perked up at to the sound of rapid footsteps. Turning around and bracing, an orange ball of fur collide into my arms, forcing me to the floor.

Bast was nuzzling her head into my neck. A wet feeling touches my skin as the overgrown kitten continues to bury her head into me. I the back of her head as she gave her version of a hug to me.

Soon she lifts her head from me. She starts at me before licking my face with one long stroke.

Rubbing my hand down my face, then flick the cat drool off of me, I glared at the tiger, "you know some times I swear you're more of a than a cat." she just tilted her head in a "what do you mean" a mischief grin on her face.

"So is this family goodbye, done, or should I wait a bit longer." Turning to look over. Jasper was leaning against the cave wall, arms crossed, a smirk on his face. Looking back to the two tigers, I smiled at them before standing up.

"Yeah, if I still any longer, they might change their minds."

"Well, let's get going, then it is a day walk and the sun at the peak of its arc."

Jasper and I walked to the entrance of the cave, not before I walk over to the plan I made on the wall and grab my rock. Look back into the cave, I felt a small smile creep on to my face. It had only been seven months since I washed on to this island and lived with the two tigers, but this cave felt like home. It felt like the time I moved out of my dad's house into my own, feeling of both happiness and sadness wash over me. Happy to go find my old family but sad to leave behind the one I made.

A hand slapped down onto my shoulder, "Ready Lee?"

Turning to face Jaser and the ocean of bark and leaves behind him.

"Yeah, let's go."

-Sea Devil's-

Sekhmet watched the human cub it adopted leave her den. She felt a swell of pride as her cub walked with the other human. Even then, she still worried about him and the challenges her cub would face.

He was right; she trained her to the best of her ability, but the difference in body form and natural weapon limited her.

Her ear twitched as her other cub approached next to her. Glancing down, she saw that Bast was staring at the humans. A small whimper escaped her cub's throat. Gazing back to the jungle head just in time to see cub start running from the white human, A smirk on his face. The human stare at her cub in confusion before chasing after him, yell at him for being unfair.

It would seem her cub was racing the human to their destination. He did love playing games and messing with her daughter, after all.

Look back to her daughter, she saw that the cub was ready to charge into the jungle after the humans.

No, she was not ready to leave the cave just let; unlike her brother, she had much to teach this one. As Sekhmet got up to walk back into the cave, an old memory flashed in her mind.

It was back when she was a young kitten playing with another tiger in a meadow just like this one. She remembered the tiger getting up, running to the end of the field, and encourage her to join him to explore the jungle. She lept to join him before a deep roar echo out of her home cave. She stopped to stare at her father, who glared at her. Her ear dropped as she began walking back to her cave. Before she could reach, her mother appeared and clawed at her father. She nodding her head at her to join the tiger.

That was the last time she saw her parents as she left the meadow with would be her future mate. Looking back at the memory, Sekhmet saw that her father never finished training her to hunt in the jungle. So why did he let mother tell me to go?

Looking back at her cub, the answer came to her. Bast was wearing the same expression; she was all those years ago. The longing to go on an adventure and be with the one she cares for.

Smack the cub on her rear, forcing the cub out of the rock floor onto the soft grass. Bast look at her with a question look on her face. Sekhamt nodded her head to where the humans left. Her cub face lit up. Turned to run into the wood, but stopped. She instead ran back to her, jumping up and giving a long, wet lick. Land on the ground she ran into the woods following her brother and his new friend

Her human cub was right; she seems more like a dog than a cat, must have got it from her father.

-Sea Devil's-

Yes, that's right folks your eyes do not decive you. It is truly I the one and only Wrench Rogers.

Now I would love to say that had a good reason why I didn't update for so long like I have school or i have been in Africa exploring the Sarah Desert. The best I got was moving out of my parent's house and into my apartment but was back in August so.

Yeah, I'm just lazy, that and I have at least six different ideas in my head at one time.

Hopeful; I don't take forever on the next chapter, but I hold no promise.


End file.
